independence day tales :Englands story
by majunior56
Summary: 4th of july rears it's ugly head again. And once again England has to hide his pain.
1. Chapter 1

AN: this is something of a b- story to the other independence day tales, though I enjoy writing this one more. originally they were to be one story,but i didn't like how that would involve too much flip flopping. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story and please review.

**Germany**

It was a nice night. I'd finished my work early so I went to go get myself a beer. To be honest it was nice going to drink without Prussia bugging me.

I walked in and saw someone sitting at the bar head down. I thought he was passed out so I went to go wake him up

"Hey, Wake up" I said

"I am awake assh-, Oh" It was England " s' you."

" What are you doing here?"

" Just havin a drink. "

Something was wrong. He wasn't speaking in his normal controlled manner and he didn't seem drunk.

"Is something wrong England?"

"Naw. S'just…" He sighed "S'just today."

"what about today?"

He sighed. He took a shot and began to speak.

" S'America's Independence day today."

"Why does that bug you?"

"'cause that was the day he din't need me 'nymore."

I was curious now. I didn't mind bar conversations so I talked to him about is.

"Tell me about. But try to talk right. I can barely understand you."

"Okay…"

**England**

I was with the other nations when they discovered the America's. I wanted land of course, but when I met him I wanted something more.

I wanted to be a big brother. To be honest deep down I wanted to be a dad.

Growing up and living when I did, I spent a lot of my life fighting. I didn't have anyone but my aids and my kings. They all died eventually so I could never form any real friendship with them. Having someone to care for made me happy.

I was overjoyed when he went with me. I vowed to protect him. We were so close. Every time I had to leave him I cried on the voyage home. He never knew that and god I hope the smug bastard never does.

But France wanted America. And back then, France was strong enough to take what he wanted. I rushed to help America and he joined to help me.

I was overjoyed that he would openly fight against France in my name.

But I was worried. He was growing up. What if he didn't need me anymore? What if he didn't see me as his superior?

I started taking more money from America after the war. I knew it was to help rebuild after the war. I insisted that's all it was. That was it. Nothing else.

The people didn't like that and started to fight my soldiers. America didn't interfere directly, but I didn't take chances.

I went over to America…


	2. Chapter 2

We sat sipping tea as I waited for the right moment to bring up the rebels.

"Have you been doing anything about the rebels?"

He looked worried as he began to speak." I've been making some effort..."

"That isn't stopping them! You can't allow them to threaten English rule!" I was getting angry. I should have stayed calm. Why the hell couldn't I?

"England I can't-"

"Why the hell not?"

He got up and glared at me.

"England I don't have the complete backing of the colonies."

"Why not!"

" Because half of them are mad England! How could you not know that!"

"What is that supposed to mean!"

"It means their tired of your crap! You stole from them-"

"That was for the good of the whole! You of all people should know that!" that was the only course of action that could have worked. I knew that. KNOW that.

"I do! But..."

"But what?

He got very mad as he shouted "Maybe I'm sick of it too! I don't want to just sit on my ass while you chose for me! Maybe I agree with them! You ever think of that!"

Without thinking I struck him. I couldn't believe myself. Still I kept a stern face.

"I never want to hear those rebellious words again. You are my subordinate and nothing more!"

He got up without looking at me.

"Did you hear me America!"

I'll never forget the look on his face when he turned to me. "Yeah. Loud and clear."

I wanted to say something but was at a loss for words. I just left.

I rode back to my ship. As I traveled I stopped at a tree that me and America once went to.

My mind returned to better days. When he and I played games in the meadow and I told fantastic stories of the great heroes of England.

"Wow England. That sounds amazing!"

I smiled at him.

"Um... England?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think..." He looked worried "That one day I could be a great hero?"

I gave him a smile as I patted him on the head.

"One day you will grow to be big. When that day comes, I know you will be a great hero."

He smiled and gave me a hug.

"Come on." I said holding out my hand " Let's go home."

He took my hand and we walked back to his home.

My mind returned to now. I leaned my arm against the tree and cried.

I don't know how long I did, but when I finally stopped I reminded my self who I was.

I was the English empire. I had survived for years and attained wealth and glory beyond imagine.

I rode to my ship and meet with the captain.

"Captain assemble your finest men. If it's a war these patriots want then That is what they will get."

"Yes sir" he said shocked at my fury.

I was ready to wage war to keep what I had earned. No one would stop me.

Not even America.


	3. Chapter 3

I lead my forces through the countryside. I showed no mercy to any patriot forces we ran into. We finally stopped a few miles from the patriot camp.

"Sir!" a soldier said to me.

"What is it?"

"We got word that the colonies have all declared their independence. America is backing the colonies now."

I slammed the table in rage. "IT'S TREASON THEN! I WILL SHOW THAT YANKEE BASTARD WHAT HAPPENS WHEN HE CROSSES THE BRITISH EMPIRE!"

I ran out of my tent.

"Captain! How far are we from the camp."

"Only a short march away."

"Then as soon as we eat, we march! Ten minutes captain! And tell your men any stragglers will deal with me!"

"But sir we just stopped-"

"NO EXCUSES! there are plenty who are willing to take command should you prove unfit captain." I glared at him. "GO!"

He ran to inform the men. as I got my weapons ready.

There will be no one to stop me.

...

It started raining as we marched. As we neared the camp we ran into a militia. It was lead by America. We halted as we all raised our weapons waiting for one of us to give the order to fire.

Eventually America spoke up.

"Hey England! I want freedom after all."

He looked me straight in the face with eyes burning with passion.

"I'm am no longer a child nor your little brother."

His words felt like a punch to the stomach. Still I stood undaunted.

"I'll become independent from you from now on."

I almost cried at the sight of him. Seeing my little brother in such fury glare at me was more then I could bear. His words rang in my head

"I'm no longer your little brother...I'm no longer your little brother... I'm no longer your little brother..."

NO!

I charged at him.

"I won't allow it!"

I knocked the gun from his hand and got the gun ready to fire.

He held his passionate glare.

"This is why I say you don't follow things through to the end, Idiot."

The captain got the men ready to fire. All they needed was my command.

"This is it. All I need to do is give the order and victory will be in my grasp. All of the colonies would be all mine. No more America taking my hard earned spoils." I said to myself.

I looked into his face .

I saw the child I had discovered years ago smiling at me.

"Hi my name is America! Who are you"

I lowered my gun.

"There's no way I could shoot you is there. You idiot!"

I fell to the ground and cried. All control I had abandoned me

"DAMMIT. WHY? DAMMIT."

"England..." America paused as he looked at me"You used to be so big..."

I got up.

"Let's go..."

They didn't protest as we marched back to camp.

I heard them cheer as we left.

All that trip I cried while America celebrated his victory.

...

A few weeks later I was being berated by my superior.

"You imbecile! How could you let America go free."

"My actions that day were my own. Just as your draconian taxes were yours."

"I don't have to justify myself to you-"

"Nor I to you , you pompous twat! Do what you like to America, but until you have a clear victory over him I stay out of it."

"All of our forces join and yet you stay! They need you England."

"Your the great king, you can figure it out. I have no time to deal with America. He is nothing but a nuisance. Farewell."

I walked away to my room. I had one portrait of America left.

I held it in my hands.

"No." I said to my self aloud. "No more of this."

I tossed it into a bin.

" I have no stake in America anymore. I have no feelings for him anymore."

I went back to work forgetting about America.

...


	4. epilogue

_**Germany**_

He concluded his tale and went back to his drinks.

I let him be. In my years I've learned what all someone needs sometime is to be alone with their thoughts and occasionally their drinks.

I pitied the poor guy. To lose someone you considered a brother. A pain worse then I could bear.

After getting a few drinks, I went home to go to bed.

Right before I fell asleep a knock came on the door.

"Germany?" came the voice of Italy.

"I had a nightmare that an evil man came and stole my pasta and my paintings and called me names. Can I stay with you?"

I didn't protest to this. I rolled over and let him sleep.

He fell asleep almost instantly.

For once I was happy to have Italy's friendship.

I fell asleep...

**AN:and with that these stories come to an end. Please review! I want to know how i did with this one!**


End file.
